brothadoctafandomcom-20200214-history
G-ezus
G-ezus is the alias of Gregg. He is featured on the Diagnosis track Thots on Thots (feat.G-ezus). He is known for his controversial rap lyrics, chronic lying, and sexual deviation. Relationships Yung Meezy G-ezus met Yung Meezy while she and Lil Mozi were running through the rain. He subsequently fell in love with her and contacted the Brotha Docta Production team to get him in contact with her. Sebastian Warren, knowing Yung Meezy’s low standards and previous dating history, encouraged the relationship. When G-ezus attempted to contact Yung Meezy, she responded asking if he was twelve years old. G-ezus took this as a rejection and suffered from suicide idealization. Later it would be revealed that Yung Meezy was actually interested, however was genuinely concerned with his age after the nu-metal incident. G-ezus would proceed to ask Yung Meezy to homecoming to which she reluctantly and tentatively accepted. However, late G-ezus would recieve tickets to the Saint Pablo Tour, which was on the same night as homecoming, abandoning Yung Meezy. G-ezus would late save a photo of Yung Meezy and her homecoming date that he would crop to show a very tastefulness amount of cleavage to use for his own ... purposes. G-ezus also continues to ask for rides in The Van, and may have contributed to Yung Meezy's departure from high school. G-ezus has implied that he would like to recieved road head from Yung Meezy, however as she is the owner and the only driver of The Van at the time, this seems not only unlikely but fatal. Lil Mozi Lil Mozi has claimed that G-ezus has asked her to go to Sheetz with her, however, G-ezus denies that claim. G-ezus has been called a "creep" numerous times by Lil Mozi, and she refuses to entertain him at the same level that her sister Yung Meezy does. G-ezus, while denying claims that he invited Lil Mozi to Sheetz, has stated numerous times that he would like to sleep with Lil Mozi. Melancholy JD G-ezus is a big fan of Melancholy JD, calling him "raw af" multiple times, however, like most people, G-ezus has failed to gain the respect of Melancholy JD. D.Costanza At one point it seems that G-ezus and D.Costanza has a good relationship. However, due to G-ezus's controversial and offensive lyrics on the track Thots on Thots (feat. G-ezus) and general headassery they seem to have had a fallout. When D.Costanza was asked why G-ezus would not be on the next album he responded: "Gregg will not be on the next album because he can suck a dick" - D.Costanza Affiliations Diagnosis Album G-ezus was featured on the song Thots on Thots(feat. G-ezus). Enemies of Brotha Docta Due to his controversial lyrics on Thots on Thots and general shit behavior, he has been barred from participating in the next Brotha Docta Album. While he and Brotha Doctor are currently on polite terms, G-ezus's abilty to throw tantrums at any given moment has placed him on the list of Brotha Docta's enemies. When D.Costanza was asked why G-ezus would not be on the next album he responded: "Gregg will not be on the next album because he can suck a dick" - D.Costanza Sewerside Squad G-ezus has attempted to join Sewerside Squad multiple times. However, due to his rocky relationship with Brotha Docta and rockier relationships with Yung Meezy and Lil Mozi, residents of the Shah House, he has never been invited to be a member of Sewerside Squad. The Asians G-ezus has claimed on multiple occasions to be of Asian descent but this claim has yet to be proved, there for his is not officially part of the affiliation of The Asians. Also, it is believed that G-ezus believes himself to be Jeon Jungkook of South Korean boyband BTS. While this is simply a delusion as G-ezus is not actually of South Korean descent, the severity of this delusion should be noted. Musical Influences G-ezus is a huge fan of Lorde, often posting about her on his snapchat. It is also suspected that he is a fan of Tyler the Creator and Odd Future due to his controversial lyrics on Thots on Thots (feat. G-ezus). Category:Rappers Category:Enemies of Brotha Docta